Hell Hath No Fury
Hell Hath No Fury is the 3rd episode of the fourth season and 69th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige steals the Book of Shadows for personal gain, while Piper's inability to deal with Prue's death makes her vulnerable to demon vigilantes. Cast 4x03-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell 4x03-Paige.jpg|Paige Matthews 4x03-Piper.jpg|Piper Halliwell 4x03-Leo.jpg|Leo Wyatt 4x03-Cole.jpg|Cole Turner Kevmay.jpg|The Kevmay TheFuries.PNG|Furies Charmed403 385.jpg|Lila Charmed403 391.jpg|Donnie Billy SBSS.jpg|Billy Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Scott Mosenson as Donnie *Becky Wahlstrom as Lila Co-Stars *David Reivers as Bob Cowan *Ben Tolpin as Billy Featuring *Ken Feinberg as The Kevmay Magical Notes Book of Shadows The Kevmay :Demons that :can incinerate human :flesh with their eyes. :You will recognize :the Kevmay by their :glowing eyes, and :considerable stature, :lower level demons, :they attack randomly :and work alone. The Furies :Like their mythic ancestors, :these demonic women act :as judge, jury and executioner :to anyone they consider an :"evil doer". :They disable victims with their :sharp talons and kill with :poisonous smoke. :''Note: when inhaled by a good'' :witch, the smoke seeks out :a portal of unexpressed fury. :It then causes the fury to :build consuming the witch's :humanity and ultimately :turning her into a Fury. Spells ''Instant Karma Spell :''To make a demon feel :the pain he inflicts. :Let cruelty, pain :And evil ways :Follow this villain :Through all his days :Reverse the torment he creates :To turn on him :A crueler fate ''Vanishing Spell :''Let the Object :of Objection :Become but :a Dream :As I cause :the Seen :to be Unseen ''To Promote Compromise :''These words :Will travel :Through the minds :Of stubborn parties :And unbind :The thoughts too rigid :To be kind :A compromise :They'll dis-entwine ''To Call a Lost Sister An adapted version of the "To Call a Lost Witch" spell to find Piper. :''Power of the sisters rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here :Blood to blood, I summon thee :Blood to blood, return to me. '' Phoebe Halliwell's General Reversal Spell When Paige discovered the Book of Shadows, she became fascinated with all of the spells inside. She began casting spell after spell, and with the issue of personal gain, some of them backfired; one being the Instant Karma Spell. To reverse this magic spell, Phoebe wrote it on paper and burnt it as she created this spell: :''Guided spirits, :hear our plea, :Annul this magic, :Let it be. Powers * Audible Inundation: Used by the Furies to force evil doers to hear the cries of their former victims. * Energy balls: Used by Cole to vanquish the Furies and to hinder Piper from attacking an innocent. * Healing: Used by Leo to heal Donnie. * Levitation: Used by Phoebe to fight the Furies. * Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper on the Kevmay, the warehouse door, the Furies (it blew up a car behind them as they were immune to it) and Leo. * Reconstitution: Used by Leo to reconstitute. * Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper during a failed assault on the Furies. * Orbing: Used by Paige and Leo to teleport. * Pyrokinesis: Used by the Kevmay against Piper. * Shimmering: Used by Cole to teleport. * Smoke Secretion: Used by the Furies to infect Piper and kill innocents. * Smoking: Used by the Furies (and Piper when she became one) to teleport. * Super Strength: Used by the Furies during all of their battles. * Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Paige on a knife, on a lamp, and the Book of Shadows. She also used it accidentally to Orb Donnie's wig to her hand. Terms * Exposure - Anything that could possibly prove the existence of magic to the mortal world is called "exposure". Paige nearly exposed herself as a witch after casting the Instant Karma Spell on Donnie. * Personal gain - considered to be a serious breach of the Wiccan Rede. It is a term that describes a witch using her powers for personal desires, rather than using them to protect the innocent. Paige Matthews broke this rule, and as a result, received enlarged breasts. * Karma - The simple universal law of cause and effect that says every thought, word, and act carries energy into the world and affects one's present reality. Neither judge or jury, it can also refer to the work we have ahead of us, which includes lessons from both one's past and present lives. Paige Matthews cast the instant karma spell on Donnie, and as a result, all of the sexual abuse he had done in the office came back to bite him in the butt, literally. Artifacts * Athame - A double edged ceremonial knife that Witches often use to direct energies in their daily practices and rituals. Paige Matthews orbed an athame to her side after it was decided that Cole's blood would be used to Summon the Furies. * Scrying Crystal - A magical pendant used for scrying. Piper scryed for random evil in San Francisco. Phoebe and Paige later used the scrying crystal to locate Piper, but were unable to do so because Piper was no longer a witch. Notes and Trivia * This is the first episode to feature the new version of the Opening Credits. Alyssa Milano is billed first, followed by Rose McGowan and Holly Marie Combs. Holly is credited "and Holly Marie Combs as Piper" (by her request) so that she is recognized as being as important a cast member as Alyssa Milano though being billed third. * As well as the sisters getting new title clips Brian, Julian and Dorian all get new title clips; making this the first time that every actor in the main cast is given a new title clip. This would only occur once more in the series; at the start of Season 7. * Also in the new opening credits, power clips are no longer used before the cast member's name clip, instead appearing in succession after each cast member is credited. * Along with "Power Outage" and "The Importance of Being Phoebe", Phoebe uses her levitation power three times, the most in any one episode. * This episode reveals that the Book of Shadows cannot be photocopied. * This is the third episode in which Piper becomes evil. * Rose mentioned on an interview that one of the balloons that was making Paige's breasts enlarged in this episode burst while filming. * This episode scored 5.0 million viewers. * In Oh, Henry, Piper says that they'll have to distract that big scary demon, which is identical to this episode, where she referred to the Kevmay in the same way. * At the end of this episode, Piper finally acknowledges Paige as her sister. * The Vanishing Spell is used for the first time in this episode. Paige uses it to clear up the skin of a friend. It will be used several more times throughout the series. * This is the first time Piper is shown blowing up Leo. She will do this again several times. Cultural References * Paige's enlarged breasts are possibly a reference to Rose McGowan's role as Tatum Riley in Scream, where her character was killed due to her not being able to fit through a garage cat flap because of the size of her breasts. * Another possibly reference to Scream '' was the car Paige drove. In ''Scream, Tatum drove a Red Volkswagen Beetle, Paige's Car is a Green Volkswagen Beetle. Glitches * Paige says she substitutes the word "demon" with "dirt-bag" when casting the 'Instant Karma Spell'. However, as shown in the Book of Shadows, the word "demon" isn't part of the incantation, "villain" is. * As shown in the Book of Shadows, 'Villain' is spelled wrong. It is shown as 'Villian'. * While talking to Paige as she was "busted", Phoebe's hair is wavy, however later in the car, it's straight. * When Piper turns into a Fury, she is still in her same clothes and she changes them later. However, when she changes back, her clothes are back to how they were at the start of the episode. * When Piper blasted the warehouse door, it was obviously a dummy being blown away, instead of Cole. * When Piper and the other Furies arrive at the manor, Phoebe attacks two of them, but it's obviously Alyssa's stunt double. *When Paige is driving and Phoebe is looking through the Book of Shadows to undo the karma spell, all the visible pages are blank (almost all left-side). Continuity Errors * When Piper attacks Paige, Paige orbs out and orbs back into a different place. However, in future episodes, she is unable to orb from one place to another (until The Three Faces of Phoebe). Gallery Production Stills hellHath.jpg 4x03-06.jpg Charmed-Still403_001.jpg 4x03-04.jpg Charmed-Still403_002.jpg 4x03-02.jpg Screen Caps Charmed403_004.JPG Charmed403_013.JPG Charmed403_028.JPG Charmed403_037.JPG Charmed403_043.JPG Charmed403_065.JPG Charmed403_074.JPG Charmed403_077.JPG Charmed403_102.JPG Charmed403_159.JPG Charmed403_164.JPG Charmed403_176.JPG Charmed403_186.JPG Charmed403_194.JPG Charmed403_206.JPG Charmed403_238.JPG Charmed403_260.JPG Charmed403_263.JPG Charmed403_280.JPG Charmed403_310.jpg Charmed403_330.jpg Charmed403_343.jpg Charmed403_354.jpg Charmed403_370.jpg Charmed403_389.jpg Charmed403_405.jpg Charmed403_443.jpg Charmed403_449.jpg Charmed403_480.jpg Charmed403_540.jpg Charmed403_564.jpg Charmed403_566.jpg Charmed403_579.jpg Charmed403_609.jpg Charmed403_624.jpg Charmed403_628.jpg Charmed403_634.jpg Charmed403_640.jpg Charmed403_666.jpg Charmed403_673.jpg Charmed403_680.jpg Charmed403_694.jpg Charmed403_727.jpg Charmed403_731.jpg Charmed403_740.jpg Charmed403_758.jpg Charmed403_770.jpg Charmed403_780.jpg Charmed403_790.jpg Charmed403_796.jpg Charmed403_811.jpg Charmed403_840.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: Well, because she's our sister. :Piper: Not for long! :(Piper and Phoebe run out of the attic) :(Cole grabs a chair and sits down) :(Phoebe runs back into the room, twiddles thumbs) :Phoebe: Are you coming? :Cole: To vanquish your sister? I think I'll sit this one out. :Paige: My boobs are in the way. Can you put it into third for me? :Phoebe: "Guided spirits, hear our plea, annul this magic, let it be." :Paige: Please let it be. :(Paige's breasts return to normal size. She looks down and groans) :Paige: Do you think it worked a little too well? International Titles *'French:' Rage et chagrin (Rage and Grief) *'Czech:' Peklo přišlo o fúrii (The Hell Lost a Fury) *'Slovak: '''Najhoršie zúri žena ''(The Worst Raging Woman) *'Serbian': Furije iz pakla *'Italian:' La Furia di Piper (Piper's Fury) *'Russian:' Адская ярость jarost′ (Infernal Fury) *'Spanish (Spain):' Camino infernal a la furia (Infernal Path to the Fury) *'Spanish (Latin America):' El infierno no está furioso (The Hell Isn't Furious) *'German:' Die drei Furien (The Three Furies) *'Hungarian: '''A fúria ''(The Fury) * 'Finnish: '''Raivotar (''Fury) fr:4x03 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4